deardumbdiaryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Angeline
Angeline is one of the main characters in the Dear Dumb Diary series. She is what you would call " the popular girl". 'Personality' Angeline is smart and very studious. Unlike Jamie Kelly & Isabella Vinchella, Angeline does her homework over the week and uses the weekend to double-check it. This is likely because school doesn't come easily to Angeline; she has even had to take summer classes to catch up on work she has missed. Angeline is popular and a lot of people like her. At times, Angeline can be a bit oblivious, such as when it came to Jamie and Isabella's antipathy for her. However, she can also be very cunning and quick-witted. An example of this is when, in Never Do Anything, Ever, she tricked the gym teacher, Ben Dover, at the beginning of a team exercise, which meant her team passed the exercise and got to sit and watch the other teams figure it out. She also once faked an injury in It's Not My Fault I Know Everything so that Isabella wouldn't claim the puppy Angeline wanted for herself. She used to be a trouble-maker and has almost gotten expelled. Angeline is very kind-hearted and charitable; in this respect, she is the total opposite of Isabella. She is also opposite Isabella with her cheerful perkiness and studiousness. Like Jamie, Angeline keeps a diary, which almost went public in It's Not My Fault I know everything. She plays guitar and has for years. Angeline babysits for money. Angeline is capable of generel auto-maintenance, such as changing oil. She is logical and does not believe in superstitions, curses, and the like. 'Physical Appearance' Angeline has blonde hair. Its exact color is known as the sun shining as that is what the hair dye that matches her hair color is called. Angeline's hair is something that sets her apart from everyone else. She is the kind of girl that every boy wants. Angeline has an amazing wardrobe. She dresses better than anyone, but she acts humbly about it. Her outfits are the envy of many. She loves to wear dresses and skirts, and looks amazing in light pink. Angeline really looks phenomenal in anything. She gets many compliments, and she always kindly accepts them. She has a very girly, and sweet style, that everyone loves. Her hair used to be a mess full of split ends and breakage, but after a while, Angeline started researching hair care and hair styling to fix it. Now, her hair is long, silky, and beautiful. It is the envy of many students, including Jamie. Angeline once tried something called "zone-shampooing" (using different shampoos for each section of your hair), which gave her the ability to stupefy people with just a flick of her hair. In The Worst Things in Life are Free, Angeline cut her hair short, which made her look even prettier than she did before, since it drew attention to her perfect face. It grew back in the following books, and according to Jamie, you could hear it grow back. Angeline has Gorgeous Features. She has a perfect, light, even skin tone, that glows. Angeline also has magnificent ocean blue eyes that sparkle, with long, curled eye lashes. She has blinding white, perfectly straight teeth, and an amazing smile. Angeline is the prettiest girl in her school, and is the envy of many. 'Relationships' 'Her Mother' Angeline appears to have a good relationship with her mother. She isn't thrilled with her mother's hair, or that she inherited it, but other than that, they seem to have a good relationship; she also looks a lot like her mother in the face. 'Her Aunt and Uncle' Angeline is close to her Aunt Carol and Uncle Dan. Her Uncle trusts her enough to excuse her from classes without her having to give him a specific reason, and her Aunt frequently invites her out to go shopping, or to the movies. . [[Isabella Vinchella|'Isabella']] At first, Angeline doesn't seem to like Isabella very much.. She steals Isabella's signature lip-gloss, Choco-Mint, in the first book, Let's Pretend This Never Happened. Eventually, however, she warmed up to Isabella, and came to think of her as a sister. They still are occasionally at odds due to Angeline standing her ground against Isabella, and their somewhat differing personalities, but they also can be well-matched partners in crime when in agreement. Angeline doesn't like Isabella very much. [[Hudson Rivers|'Hudson']] Angeline at first had a crush on Hudson. In Am I The Princess or the Frog, she was jealous of Jamie when she learned Hudson had developed a crush on her. She got over it, but still seems to think of Hudson as a friend. [[Emmily|'Emmily']] Angeline likes Emmily. She tries to make her feel included, and was angry at Isabella for using Emmily's naivety to take advantage of her. Even Emmily is not in the books she is made up in the movie. Written by Tashfeen siddiqui 'Gallery' Movie Angeline.jpg|Angeline in the Dear Dumb Diary Movie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mackerel Middle School Students Category:Tweens Category:Teens